The Unexspected Love
by DarkLeotruman
Summary: Kenshin has just run into someone that he wouldn't exspect. But when his personal life gets intwined with the encounter will it destract him from Kaohru in her time of need or will he say goodbye to his new friend and Konnichiwa to his destiny.
1. On the Road Again!

Author: Darkleo/truman Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin all rights characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro and Sony Entertainment. I have no money so please don't sue me.  
  
My story is about Rurouni Kenshin and what happens when everyone is kidnapped. The story is exciting to me. there will be lemon scene in the next chapter so please spare my life this one is mainly about Kenshin and him getting back to where he came from and them reacting.  
Chapter One: On the Road Again ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Rurouni Kenshin quickly moved passed the closed hut blood was dripping down from his lip. He had been mugged the night before and still had the scars to prove it. Kenshin whipped away the blood and held his lip for a moment.  
It had been split some one didn't want Kenshin to tell what happened. Even the old scars on Kenshin's face gave new blood. "Damit." thought as he pulled away part of his torn and blood stained shirt. He could clearly see the wound that scarred his chest. That was only one of the many wounds the stained his body. Kenshin would never be the same.  
  
Kenshin continued past the huts this time running his sandals catching onto the rocks as he ran this was making it harder for him to get out the camp. He had lost all memory of how he got there. But he knew that It was the Inshin shi shi that took him here. "This place is strange that it is." Kenshi said to himself. "I pray that the Kamiya Dojo is all right. Especially Kamiya."  
Finally Kenshin had excaped the huts. On the horizon he could see the on coming lights of the city and the night time sky. He long red hair drooped as he came to realization that he had no idea where he was. His torn blue outfit (A:N: I don't know what it is called yet but review and tell me please.) sagged as he scurried out six more feet into the open. " Tokyo should be up soon that it should." Kenshin declared as he continued up to where the lights where.  
  
Keshin's trip would be hard. As the winds were blowing south and Kenshin was heading north. His hair blowing as he charged forward to the port of lights. In his mind he still had thoughts of wonder about where he was and the sanity of the idea that he was heading toward what he believed was Tokyo. What if they weren't there? How could he heal from the emotional damage it probably would scar him for life. " I should not be worried Kamiya is strong enough to hold her own." Kenshin thought " Damn these sandals they keep tearing but they will have to do that they will." He thought again.  
Kenshin was half way to what appeared to be lights when he heard a rustle in the trees. Kenshin got into the starting battle position and withdrew Sakaba-tou his sword.  
  
"Kenshin, I thought you would have found me own your own. Quite disappointing." Yahiko said as he leaped from the tree. His training sword all prepped and ready. " Kenshin, everything is fine at the Dojo we were all worried about you! Are you ok?" He said again this time with a little bit of worry in his voice. " Yes Yahiko, I also worried about you. I am fine just a few flesh wounds." Kenshin replied. "Do you know the way to the Dojo?" He said again.  
"Yes but you must earn the right Kenshin! If you win against me in a duel I will leed you there but if you don't I wont!" Yahiko said and withdrew his training sword he clenched tightly on to the straw handle lets do this!"  
  
Kenshin pulled out his sword again since he had put it away at the site of Yahiko. The blade glistened as he pulled it from the sheeth. His hands squoze onto the handle as he flipped it to the flat side. "Lets go!" Kenshin said and the battle started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So how was my first chapter next chapter is mainly talk I ve changed my mind the lemons will come in some chapter soon. PLEASE REVIEW oh and would like to thank Limes and Lemons for reviewing my last storie. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: Darkleo/truman Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin all rights characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro and Sony Entertainment. I have no money so please don't sue me.  
  
My story is about Rurouni Kenshin and what happens when everyone is kidnapped. The story is exciting to me. there will be lemon scene in the next chapter so please spare my life this one is mainly about Kenshin and him getting back to where he came from and them reacting 


	2. Yahiko Says What?

Author: Darkleo/truman Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin all rights characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro and Sony Entertainment. I have no money so please don't sue me.  
  
My story is about Rurouni Kenshin and what happens when everyone is kidnapped. The story is exciting to me. there will be lemon scene in the next chapter so please spare my life this one is mainly about Kenshin and him getting back to where he came from and them reacting.  
  
Chapter Two: Yahiko Says ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Chapter: Kenshin pulled out his sword again since he had put it away at the site of Yahiko. The blade glistened as he pulled it from the sheeth. His hands squoze onto the handle as he flipped it to the flat side. "Lets go!" Kenshin said and the battle started.  
  
Yahiko charged Kenshin, Kenshi easyly doged the attack easily. Then took a few quick steps towards Yahiko's side. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style!" Kenshin yelled. Yahiko's training sword broke in half from the contact of Kenshin's sword. "No fair! You used a stlye on me!" Yahiko whipered. His grip on the straw handle loosend. Ok. we'll battle with our zanbatou's that way we can see who's really better.  
Yahiko made haste on attacking Kenshins vulnerables (A.N. those are his balls.) Kenshin easily blocked the attack with one hand and used the other to his Yahiko in the chest. "Ow .... that hurt but......." Before Yahiko could finnish his sentence. Kenshin picked him up by his shirt and said. " You still have much to learn. That you do. But the fight was still good, now for end of the deal." Kenshin slowly put  
  
Yahiko down and prompted him to lead. Yahiko began to run. As soon as he knew Kenshin was behind him he picked up pace. He led up the hill and through a brook. While heading throught the brook Kenshin picked up a little visitor.Kensin yelled. " Yahiko! Wait I have fish in my sandle." Yahiko replied "Damn you Kenshin! We don't have the time."  
He contiued running leaving Kenshin starnded. " Damit" Kenshin though. Kenshi picked himself up and bent over to the last place where Yahioko stepped. The dirt was still fresh but the night was on the horizan and Yahiko was out of sight.  
  
{that night}  
  
Kenshin sat near the the fire rubbing his cold hands. It was about to get real dark and the embers of the fire were quickly dying. " I wonder if Yahiko will return, Well if I follow his trail witch hopefully is still fresh." Kenshin thought.  
Slowly the embers of the dying fire started to rest on the ground Kenshin decided that he would have to move by night because in the faint distance he could hear the rustling of dead leaves. " Damn you Yahiko now look what you've done I stranded and lost that I am." He said  
Kenshin picked himself up and started walking. The winds were blowing at Kenshins face making it harder for him to move foward. Kenshin leened agaist a tree some of the bark got stuck to his back. Kenshin dusted it of his back and pressed forward. The winds still blowing at his face.  
  
His eyes burning from the icy cold winds pressure. His cloathes blowing with him. Then it abruply stopped. Kenshin flipped backwards and fell on his face. "Oww" Kenshin thought as he pried his face off the ground. Kinshin slowly looked up and saw the lit lanter from the Kamiya Dojo. Kenshin was home!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So hw was the chapter a bit slow but it will improve please I you want FLAME me or you can be a good righter. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~]  
  
Author: Darkleo/truman Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin all rights characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro and Sony Entertainment. I have no money so please don't sue me.  
  
My story is about Rurouni Kenshin and what happens when everyone is kidnapped. The story is exciting to me. there will be lemon scene in the next chapter so please spare my life this one is mainly about Kenshin and him getting back to where he came from and them reacting. 


End file.
